peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 December 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-12-22 ; Comments *An all-time classic start to the show: "Yo, gat! You may have seen in today's Guardian that Archbishop Mikhail of Vologda and Velakusjug lashes out in a letter published in Pravda at pop music and at the, and I quote, "wild whining, howling, banging and crackling", and at "the entire cacophony that violates human hearing and the human soul." You'll be pleased to hear that we have lots of these things in tonight's programme." *The obligatory session repeats and the first part of the 1987 Festive Fifty, numbers 50-41. *Peel wonders if any of the bands featured in the Festive Fifty ever listen to it: David Gedge apparently did so without fail. Sessions *Robert Lloyd, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1987-03-10. Billed as 'Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons'. No known commercial release. *Wedding Present, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1987-03-03. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle Music). *Paul Johnson, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1987-07-27. No known commercial release. 'A Song For You' is a radically altered cover of a song by the Carpenters, a band JP did not number among his favourites. *Heresy, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1987-07-26. No known commercial release. 'Too Slow To Judge/A Sense Of Freedom' not TX in this show. *Mekons, #6 (repeat). Recorded 1987-02-10. No known commercial release. 'Sophie' not TX in this show. *Datblygu, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1987-04-26. Available on The Peel Sessions (Ankst). 'Nesaf' not TX in this show. Tracklisting *Robert Lloyd, 'Part Of The Anchor' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Chartbound sound! Well, it would be if it were available on record.')'' Peel is rather optimistic here, as a track containing the word 'wanker' repeatedly would have been hard-pressed to get played on daytime radio. *Wedding Present: 'Give My Love To Kevin' (Peel Session) *Paul Johnson: 'Fear Of Falling' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'How we've managed to get to the end of 1987 without Paul Johnson being a serious star I don't know.')'' *Heresy: 'Flowers (In Concrete)' (Peel Session) *Mekons: 'Danton' (Peel Session) *Datblygu: 'Bagiau Gareth' (Peel Session) *Robert Lloyd: 'Toccata And Fatigue' (Peel Session) *Paul Johnson: 'Burning' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Getting Nowhere Fast' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'The next two are for our Flossie, should she be still up, which is unlikely. She said something a couple of days ago, of great profundity, I thought. I know there's nothing more tedious than fond fathers who repeat what their children say and so forth, but that's exactly what I'm going to do. She was talking to Al Martin, who's helping out at home at the moment, and, not being entirely sure of the party line, Al didn't know quite what to say when Flossie brought up the subject of death with her, and wanted to know a bit about death. She asked what happened to good people when they died, and Al said, rather nervously, "I think they go to heaven", and Flossie said, "Oh, that means that bad people go to London." I can sympathise with that, I must say.')'' *Heresy: 'Belief/Network Of Friends' (Peel Session) *Datblygu: 'Carpiog' (Peel Session) ('carpiog'='ragged, tattered') *Mekons: 'Skid Row' (Peel Session) *''(JP: 'Mention me in a song and you'll get rebooked before you can say "banjo".')'' *Robert Lloyd: 'Something Nice' (Peel Session) *Wedding Present: 'Something And Nothing' (Peel Session) *Paul Johnson: 'Every Kinda People' (Peel Session) *Heresy: 'Sick Of Stupidity' (Peel Session) *Mekons: 'Revenge' (Peel Session) *Datblygu: 'Cerddoriaeth Dant' (Peel Session) (='music tooth') *Robert Lloyd: 'Of Course You Can't' (Peel Session) *(tape flip) *Wedding Present: 'A Million Miles' (Peel Session) *Paul Johnson: 'A Song For You' (Peel Session) 1987 Festive Fifty: Numbers 50-41 *''(JP: 'Time to embark on the Festive Fifty. I was very tempted to fiddle it this year, as I am every year. I never have done yet, and probably never will, not as long as I continue to do it, because at number 51 was the Real Sounds football record: but I suspect that was probably issued in 1986 anyway, perhaps even '85.')'' Maybe John is referring to Real Sounds Of Africa, well-known for football-inspired tracks. *'50': Talulah Gosh, 'Talulah Gosh (7 inch)' (53rd & 3rd) *'49': Beatmasters Featuring The Cookie Crew, 'Rok Da House (12 inch)' (Rhythm King) *'48': Gun Club, 'Breaking Hands (LP-Mother Juno)' (Red Rhino) *''(JP: 'At number 47, well, the first of the surprises for me, a gratifying surprise. A record I only played a couple of times on the radio, and I don't think anybody else played it at all.')'' *'47': Colorblind James Experience, 'Considering A Move To Memphis (LP-Colorblind James Experience)' (Earring) *'46': M/A/R/R/S, ''''Pump Up The Volume (12 inch)' (4AD) (JP: 'In just a moment the 45 that's at...number 45! Oh boy.) *(trailer for Peel's Christmas Day all record show of festive tracks, 'Only At Christmas') *'''45: Smiths, 'Shoplifters Of The World Unite (7 inch)' (Rough Trade) *'44': Butthole Surfers, '22 Going On 23 (LP-Locust Abortion Technician)' (Blast First) (a wrong speed moment-Peel claims it is his first ever in the Festive Fifty) *'43': New Order, '1963 (12 inch-B side of True Faith)' (Factory) (JP: 'While that was going on I was speaking to The Pig on the phone and she asked me to solve the clue of a crossword she was doing. I couldn't immediately do it, but if you're listening Pig, I think it could be 'romantic' - it fits anyway.') *'42': Big Black, 'L Dopa (LP-Songs About Fucking)' (Touch & Go) (JP: 'From the LP with the perfectly shocking title.') *'41': Jesus And Mary Chain, 'Nine Million Rainy Days (LP-Darklands)' (Blanco Y Negro) File ;Name *22nd December 87 parts 1 & 2 *JP19871222.mp3 ;Length *01:01:51 & 00:54:56 *01:59:50 ;Other *Excellent quality stereo recordings. *256k stereo, complete (patched) ;Available *Part 1, Part 2 *Part 1, Part 2 Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online